Bound
by LeddyLostaLova1122
Summary: When I was born, I was bound to a bracelet. I call it The Insanity Bracelet, also The Soul Bracelet. It is only bound to me, any other's who wear it get killed, instantly. The bracelet has the 'other me' bound into it. When it overtakes me, I kill people. And I do it on my own, and I know I'm doing it. My parents took it off of me and let me keep it, but to never put it on again.


I was walking around on the streets of St. Petersburg, seeing peoples' poor souls homeless, cold, and starving. Although I was homeless, I still have friends that give me food, beverages, and a place to stay, but I mostly like roaming around the streets late at night. I can handle myself, as long as the bracelet doesn't turn me insane.

I try to keep my sanity in my grasp or where I can reach it. People call me 'Reaper', yet I never tell anyone, and I mean _anyone_ my real name. I wanted to be unknown to most people because I don't want a criminal record for something that 'I' have done.

When I walked across the street, I saw someone eyeing me. He wore a green hoodie and had a silver mask slid to the side of his face. He wore a flannel underneath his hoodie, I know this because I saw the collar sticking out. He wore blue, baggy shorts, white Nike socks, and red Converse All*Star high-tops. He also had sky blue eyes and very dark brown hair. To top it off, he had glasses.

To be honest, he reminds me of- me. I always wore a red hoodie with soft insides, black Converse All*Star high-tops, and I wore knee-high orange and black socks. Underneath my hoodie I wore a neon orange and grey striped body-fit shirt. I never abuse the skinny jeans. I was wearing-now-grey jeggings. My eyes were a very bright green, you could probably see them in the dark. My eyelashes were always flushed out, and I don't even wear mascara. My hair was a very dark brown, Black, and blonde, but I also had some bleached tips, so they made some of the blonde. I wore Blue-tinted glasses because my sight was off and I needed the color to see. Also including my Insanity Bracelet.

When I walked past the guy, he trailed behind, keeping a certain distance. he followed me all around my walking route. I turned a corner into an ally and hid right at the corner. When he turned around it, I lunged at him and pinned him to the ground. I shook my head so I can move my hair out of my eyes. I said, "Why in the Hell are you following me? What the fuck do you want?"

He tried to escape from me, but he couldn't. His eyes turned from a sky blue to a blood red. My eyes widened and he pushed me off of him into a wall. I was starting to get mad, but I can't let the madness take over me. He ran for me and I punched him in his face and grabbed his chin tightly, I yelled, "Answer me dammit!"

His eyes turned back to sky blue. His eyes widened and he took a deep breath. He looked me in the eyes sincerely, he said, "I-I'm sorry miss! I-I didn't mean to! I didn't know what came over me! Ah!"

My eyes softened and I let go of his chin. His voice sounded like silk and butter combined. I felt hypnotized. I looked down and slid to a sit against the alley wall. It then started raining. I put my hood up, yet my hair was still getting drenched in the downpour.

The boy stood there awkwardly, he was getting drenched as well, but he didn't have his hood up. He wasn't looking at me. He was looking at the empty street with a minimum amount of cars and people traveling across and by the wet road. My hood wasn't really helping out by all the rain, yet I still just sat there. I looked at the street as well, I said, "Wouldn't you be going home now? It's wet."

He glanced in my direction then back at the road. He said, "What if I didn't have one?"

I looked at him, "Oh? Well then you're just like me."

"Pfft, no. You don't know how I can be."

"Was it when your eyes turned red?"

He fell silent. It seemed that he didn't want to talk about it. I held up my arm that had my bracelet on it, "You know, I think I have the same condition my friend. See this bracelet? I'm bound to it." I put my arm down. He was still looking at the bracelet. I continued, "It grasps the insanity within me. I know what I'm doing, I do it on my own, my sanity far from my grasp. I kill people without a doubt in my mind. Yet, whoever wears the bracelet, besides me, dies. Instantly. Vwosh! Bam! Gone in an instant. That's why I was abandoned."

I hugged my knees and buried my face. I could hear him approaching. I flinched when he sat by me and rubbed my back. He pulled me into his arms. He said out soothingly, "Well, mine is similar, yet, I can barely control it. I try to hold it back, yet it just- happens, y'know. My eyes flash to what I am in. Sky blue is my normal self, red is madness and envy, neon blue is pure insanity. I don't really think anyone will understand people like us."

His grip tightened around me. I was still hugging my knees and I felt a tear sliding down my face. I mumbled out, "I guess you're right. People think of us of nothing but pure insanity and madness, at least that's what my parents said before they threw me out onto the street."

I looked at him, and he smiled. "That's what they think of you. Anyway, how rude of me. What is your name miss? I'm Justin. People call me The Mad though, but that's only the people who've seen the other me." He released me from his arms. I let go of my legs and stretched them out. The rain made them feel refreshed. I answered, "My name is Nickana, my mom always called me Niki, but my dad called me Nick. Most people call me Bound though, just because of this stupid ass bracelet!"

The bracelet made a slight pain in my wrist, yet I pulled it off my wrist and threw it across the alleyway.

"Oh, so you can take it off Bound? That's weird if you're 'bound' to it."

"Don't call me Bound. It reminds me of all the hatred people gave me," I cross my arms.

Justin smiled, "I think it suits you in a good way, and Bound sounds way better than Nickana."

I blushed a little, no one really said that that name suited me in a good way.

"Well, is there anything that I can call you besides The Mad and Justin?"

He grinned a little, "Well, I have always wanted to be called Reaper. Yet, in a good way, not in the rawr-I'm-going-to-kill-you-yet-I-don't-even-know-I'm-doing-it way."

I giggled. I finally have met someone who actually knows about this condition. I say, "You know, I think I'll call you Reaper then- Reaper."

I gave him a playful punch in the arm. He gave one back. I lifted my head up and felt the cool rain pour on my face. I then got up and got my bracelet again and secured it back on my wrist. I saw Reaper getting up and he said, "Shall we get going?"

"To where?" I ask.

"Anywhere. We don't have anyplace to go anyway right?"

"Alright then, if you say so."

We dashed off into the rainy streets of the grey city of Manhattan. _Time for a new start_, I thought.


End file.
